Transaction-based methodologies have long been applied to databases so that transactions with fully ACID semantics are exposed. This provides the ability to perform actions on database objects that are fully Atomic, Consistent, Isolated and Durable so that database operations can be processed predictably and reliably even in face of intermittent failures. Transactions are commonly utilized in application that require consistency and reliability, such as financial account management as well as system recovery and restoration situations so that the system may be brought back to the state in which it was operating before the occurrence of a system failure, a power loss, or some other problem. Popular databases supporting transactions include Microsoft SQL Server and Oracle. More recently, other systems have been implemented that use transactions, for example, those including Microsoft Message Queuing (“MSMQ”) and the Distributed Transaction Coordinator (“DTC”) in the Microsoft Windows® operating systems.
While current transactional infrastructure provides significant benefits, and many transaction-based systems and applications generally work well together, there is no existing way to coordinate all operations going to disk as a single unit of work across all durable resources including both the file system and registry. That is, updates to file system and registry cannot be coordinated, and updates to other resource managers such as SQL Server cannot presently be coordinated with file and registry operations.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.